Draco is a Homophobe/Sexual
by agent m1
Summary: Crabbe and Goyle confront Draco about his homophobia and homosexual tendencies.


Title: Draco is a Homophobe/Sexual  
Author: Agent M   
Rating: PG  
Pairings: implied Draco/Pansy, hints of Draco/other boys  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything that isn't mine.   
Archive: Tainted Wings (www.colourovers.net/wings) and The Underground if they want it.  
Notes: Random lil ficlet that was inspired by the WhyIOughtas' song _Danny is a Homophobe/Sexual_.  
Warnings: Humor. Randomness.  
Thanks to Pandy for being an awsome beta reader and friend. xxoo. and to XJonathanX (who will never read this) for being so rad. keep rokken.

* * *

  
It was common knowledge around Hogwarts that Draco and Pansy had been seeing each other since the beginning of fifth year. It was also common knowledge that Pansy was most unsatisfied in said relationship. Draco always got uptight and nervous when she would so much as hug him and to tell the truth, she was quite sick of it. 

For a while Pansy wondered if Draco might be gay, as a way to explain their less than stellar love life, but that didn't quite work. In fact, it was also common knowledge, amongst the Slytherins anyway, that Draco was somewhat of a homophobe. As much as Draco was uncomfortable around girls, he was even worse around guys. It wasn't like Draco had anything to be insecure about. He was a Malfoy, rich, popular, good looking and all that. 

Crabbe and Goyle, who spent the most time with Draco, began to wonder what was up with their friend. Theories began to develop; the most popular being that Draco's homophobia was merely a cover up for his homosexuality. They began to compile facts: he thought sex with girls was gross, acted a quite campy most of the time, and they all clearly recalled the few times when he used to rub their arms and smile without really noticing it.

Draco himself ignored most of the whispers he heard about himself, chalking the rumors up to jealousy. If everyone thought he was gay, what did he care? He had Pansy and she knew he wasn't gay. 

It wasn't until Seamus whistled at him as he was walking towards the Great Hall that Draco knew something was up and things had moved beyond just rumors. Normal days for Draco didn't entitle Seamus' whistling and lewd glances. Of course, now that he thought about it, they also didn't include Justin Finch-Fletchley checking him out, or Dean Thomas brushing his ass as he walked by. And they sure as hell did not-I repeat did not-involve Harry fucking Potter coming on to him during potions. 

Draco could feel his annoyance as well blush rise as he swiftly made his way to the Slytherin table. He wedged himself between Crabbe and Coyle and glared at his plate. The Gryffindors must be playing some sort of sick joke on him. Potter, no doubt thought it would be funny to see how uncomfortable they could make him. And he had to hand it to them, as much as he hated to, their plan was working. Draco was most definitely feeling uncomfortable. Even Pansy was avoiding his glance. Did _everyone_ think he was gay?

Later that night Draco sat in the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle helping them with their Transfiguration homework.

"Tell me something," Draco started, pushing away Goyle's half finished homework. "Why do those, uh, you know, types keep thinking that I'm one of them." 

Goyle looked at Draco in confusion. 

At length Crabbe answered, "Because you are one of them." 

"I…." 

"You are gay," Goyle stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You are gay. You are a homosexual, the opposite of straight. You're gay. I know it. Your family knows it. Dogs know it. Everyone seems to know it except you." 

"So, why is it that I am not aware of this?" 

"It's called denial." 

Draco glared at them.

"Draco, I've known you for how long? It's okay if you are gay. Crabbe and I will still be you're friends, don't worry."

"We just want to know what's your deal with guys? Are you afraid they're coming on to you?"

"Are you afraid that it will turn you on?" 

Draco looked back and forth between his friends, "What?"

"We all saw Potter coming on to you. Most people-guys and girls-would swoon over that," Goyle explained.

"Draco, why are you a homophobe? Was it something in your childhood? Or is it something you're not telling us?" 

"I…What?" 

"Draco, it's okay if you are gay." 

Draco sighed in complete defeat and stormed out of the room towards his dorm. What did Crabbe and Goyle know about anything, anyway? 

-end- 

---  
This is Agent M signing off.


End file.
